


Interestellar Travel

by NicklaStern



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Physics, outspace travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicklaStern/pseuds/NicklaStern
Summary: Kara went to a mission and she is missing....how Lena is dealing with her girlfriend missing?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Interestellar Travel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been kind of lost these last few months, work hasn't been nice to me so my time is limited.   
> I have thought this idea for a while and I hope is ok. It took me forever to write it.
> 
> Always remember English is not my mother tongue so I'm sorry for any mistakes

Lena could only watch as the Justice league’s spacecraft disappeared in the sky. Kara was there, she was sent to that mission because Superman was still healing after his last fight against Bizarro. So, yeah, Lena’s girlfriend since last year was on that ship. Kara always the helper volunteered going with Flash, Batman, Wonder woman and Martian Manhunter. Lena cried.

The mission was about to last a few weeks two months top. However, they were at months 4 and no news about neither of the members of the Justice League. Lena was frantic and cried every night at bed.

Lena didn’t go to L-Corp that day, she stayed at home drinking whiskey and crying and yelling and passing out. Alex went to see her at her penthouse and found her at her worst. Today was a year since Kara and the others had left.

Kara opened her eyes to see Batman hanging from his seat thanks to his seatbelt. Diana and J’onn were helping Wally to stand up until they noticed his broken leg. Batman was unconscious but Diana was on her way to asses him. Kara felt weak probably the yellow sun radiation on her cells run out, that meant they were out of the solar system for at least two weeks, but she didn’t have a single memory of those two weeks. J’onn’s voice brought her back to reality and the fear on his eyes made Kara realised that yeah, the pain at her left side was in fact an injury. Something penetrated her skin and the bleeding was out of control. Soon, Kara didn’t have the energy to stay awake.

The second time Kara opened her eyes she was over some sorts of bed and Batman by her side; well he was Bruce without his mask. Wally had his leg immobilised but he seemed in better shape. And then Kara heard them, Diana and J’onn talking about how hard was the concept to return to Earth. They didn’t know where they were to begin with and then, the ship was completely wrecked. Diana said it aloud “it’s going to be months before we can come back to our planet”

And Diana was right, it took them about 4 months to get the ship ready after they could decipher they were two star systems far from Earth. The way home was possible and Kara could see Lena crying and hugging her while chastising her for going to the mission. Once they were ready, the five members of the Justice League were on their way home.

After the second year, Lena stopped waiting for her lover to come back. After the fourth year, Lena stopped thinking about Kara as living. The raven-haired woman knew if Kara was alive she would do everything in her power to return to the Luthor heiress. Somewhere between the third and fourth years of Kara gone was when Lena decided to adopt a child. She asked Alex for help.

Kara could feel her body absorbing the sun rays and could feel the strength and healing factor back in her body. “I’m coming Lena”

The first thing that was odd for Kara after landing was that no one from the DEO showed up but that could be easily explained by some sort of emergency. Superman arrived then and took Batman and Wally immediately to a doctor; contrary to Supergirl their injuries needed a real doctor. Before Superman could say a word, Kara was on her way to L-corp. Some things were a little changed but nothing out the ordinary and Kara landed on the same old balcony than ever. She saw a little girl painting on the coffee table tongue poking out her little mouth in concentration. And Lena, there she was sat on the couch with Alex, even better for Kara. She opened the balcony door and 3 things happened at the same time:

  * Lena’s assistant came through the door saying “Miss Luthor-Danvers, Palmers industries in line 4”
  * The little girl stood up running to Lena saying “Mommy mommy, look at my drawing”
  * Alex’s wide eyes watching her almost in fear.



“What the hell is this about?” Kara said.   
“Is it you? Like really you?!” Alex stood up  
Lena only hugged her little girl crying deeply. Kara tried to understand the scene. Miss Luthor-Danvers? Referring to Lena, the girl saying Mommy to Lena and Alex looking shocked? Where did the girl come from? And Miss Luthor-Danvers? Lena got married? With Alex!?

“How could you, Lena? I wasn’t out in the space that long and you got married with my sister? I loved you, I still do” Kara said crying notoriously. Lena walked closer to her and took her hands in hers.   
“I can explain everything, but let my daughter take a walk with Alex so we can talk peacefully” and Kara nodded “Ally can you go with Aunt Alex for a snack?” the girl wasn’t sure but left with Alex anyway. Lena still holding Kara’s hands guided the blonde superhero to the couch.

“Kara…how long have you been gone according to your mission?” Lena started  
“Well, we completed the mission quite fast but something happened and we crushed on some unknown planet and it took us 4 months to repair the ship and with the travel going and coming I could say we stayed 6 to 7 months away from Earth, right?”

Lena breathed deeply before saying something really hard to everyone. “Kara. You have been gone for 6 years…and all of us thought you were dead. All of you were dead.”   
Kara couldn’t believe it 6 years away from Earth and her family and the love of her life. No wonder why Lena moved on and married Alex. But the thought brought something shaky inside.

“Do you have to marry her, then? My own sister?”

Lena was speechless; there was a good explanation why she had the Danvers last name but she felt ashamed for the reason. 

“Kara, I can explain it. Just don’t assume something so hurtful for you and I. When you left, I told that I loved you and that hasn’t changed one bit but I have to move on and you know I always wanted to be a mom and I did it having you in mind that this girl could be ours but destiny only allow us a short time together so I had to move on but I wished so hard for this girl to be in part yours that I talked to Alex and asked her to help me pretend…that you and I…”

Lena wasn’t sure how Kara was going to react about this new information. Nonetheless, she continued her explanation.

“That you and I had been married before Kara Danvers disappeared, people bought it and I’ve been known as Lena Luthor-Danvers and my daughter she is Alura Luthor-Danvers…I’m sorry if this is something you don’t want…but I had to move on. And your name and mine together was the only strength I could have to keep moving forward”

Kara was full on tears then. Having a family was one of Kara’s dreams, of course she had those dreams with Lena and the thought of the CEO having the same dreams was a bust to Kara’s heart.

“Are you saying…” Kara started hesitantly “Are you saying we can be a family?” tears of happiness falling down her cheeks.

“We can if you want to, we are your family since forever and Alura’s dreams was to meet you”

Kara hugged her wife (?) and kissed her for the first time in months, years for Lena.

Who cares the time or the situation, they loved each other and from then on the only thing that matter was the new chance to be happy and never let go again.


End file.
